


the doctor's coat

by purgatory_pd



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor, One Shot, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatory_pd/pseuds/purgatory_pd
Summary: clara finds 12's coat in the console room





	the doctor's coat

**Author's Note:**

> just a fun, short fic. not my best work but the idea has been nagging at me

Clara entered the console room from one of the TARDIS corridors. “Doctor what are we going…” She trailed off as she looked around the console room. The grey haired time lord was no where in sight. “Doctor?” she asked as she looked below the central control deck to the area where the Doctor worked on the TARDIS’ interior mechanisms. He wasn’t there either. It was then that she saw the Doctor’s signature black coat hanging from one of the TARDIS’ many levers. Clara looked around the console room one last time to make absolutely sure that the Doctor wasn’t around before crossing to the coat and putting it on.

The sleeves went past her hands and the hem brushed the back of her knees. She twirled letting the coat billow out and then stopped in a classic Doctor pose with one hand outstretched. She spoke with her best imitation of a Scottish accent. “I’m the Doctor.”

The small brunette started strutting about the console room. “I’ve got big angry eyebrows and can’t make polite conversation unless I use cue cards that my extremely clever companion made me.”

Clara laughed at her own impression. “I treat my TARDIS like it’s my girlfriend and think that my sonic sunglasses make me look cool.

“Is that my coat?” came the voice of the Doctor.

Clara spun around to see the Doctor standing in the entryway of the ship. She leaned one against the control panel with her arms crossed and said, “No. Of course not.”

“That’s funny. It looks an awful lot like my coat.”

“Okay fine it is. I just wanted to try it on.” She took it off and handed it back to the taller man as he walked up to her. “Where have you been off to?”

“You were asleep so I parked the TARDIS and went for a stroll. Didn’t want to disturb you. You looked slightly less odd looking than usual and were definitely less bossy.”

“Oi! I’m not bossy!”

“What do you say we go to the fifth moon of Ragnoth?” the Doctor said, trying to change the subject. “They have a festival of lights that’s brilliant.”

“Will there be cocktails? I could go for a cocktail about now.”

“Not just cocktails, space cocktails.”

Clara’s eyes lit up. “Well, what are you waiting for then? Let’s go!”

The Doctor threw a switch on the control panel and then looked Clara in the eyes. “Oh and for the record, my sonic sunglasses _are_ cool.”


End file.
